The invention is generally related to acceleration measurement systems and methods for measuring acceleration.
It is known to attach accelerometers to objects to evaluate forces applied as part of operations such as impact loading. It is useful to measure accelerations in target objects as piles, for example, to avoid overloading. Mounting blocks for attaching accelerometers to target objects have tended to be rigid masses, which may not be optimum connections for accurately transmitting accelerations of the target object to the accelerometer.
An acceleration measurement system for measuring acceleration of a target object includes an accelerometer mount that includes at least one elastic member, one mass, and a damping material. A method of measuring acceleration of a target object includes selecting the at least one elastic member and the damping material and the mass to provide a more accurate transmission from the target object to an accelerometer that is connected to the accelerometer mount.
According to an aspect of the invention, an acceleration measurement system for measuring acceleration of a target object, includes: an accelerometer mount configured to be mounted on the target object, and an accelerometer connected to the accelerometer mount. The accelerometer mount includes a damping material, at least one mass, and at least one elastic member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of measuring acceleration of a target object includes the steps of: selecting at least one elastic member and a damping material for inclusion in an accelerometer mount; coupling an accelerometer to the accelerometer mount and the accelerometer mount to the target object; and using the accelerometer to measure the acceleration of the target object.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.